


Never play with things which should stay lifeless

by JustAnn42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Crack, Fluff and Angst, M/M, pbexchangehalloween, profoundnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnn42/pseuds/JustAnn42
Summary: Castiel is a warlock and had a new potion which he wanted to try.Is this really a good idea?





	Never play with things which should stay lifeless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starmouse123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmouse123/gifts).



> This is my pbexchange fic for Starmouse123.  
> I hope all of you enjoy it too.  
> It's my second fic I wrote in English, so I'm excited to see if you like it.  
> And sorry if the story is too short. I try next time to post a longer fic.  
> It is beta read but if you find any mistakes, just tell me. I'm always eager to learn better English

Once upon a time… Oh what a crappy beginning for a fic. Let’s try something else.

Deep in a thick forest was a small cabin built with wood and bricks. There were little windows at every side on the wall. And a little chimney where smoke left the house.

Around the little cabin were growing flowers in all colours and different herbs, good ones and bad ones.

Inside the house a 6’ tall man was leaning over a cauldron, humming a sweet little song. The room was very small. There was one old used couch, which was also meant to be the bed, a little table full with stuff like bottles, glasses, dried herbs, plants and more.

Then there was a little kitchen where also were ingredients and similar stuff.  
To describe it even better: It was pure chaos.

“One lucky paw, a heart of a virgin and the potion to make everything alive is ready! I just need an object to try,” the man named Castiel said and hummed, looking around for something to awaken.

He poured the liquid into a small flask and went into the garage where an old Impala was parked. It was a little rusty, but still working...

“What’s better than a talking car? Ohhhhh, Caroline, today is your lucky day! I’m sooo excited to hear you talking,” he said giggling and threw the potion at the car.

“Oh my god, it’s working,” he whispered in awe when he heard the voice of his car.

The lights of the car started to blink  
“Of course it’s working, douchebag.”  
“Oh not this tone, Caroline. Be nice!” 

Cas said seriously pouting.  
“OH I’m so sorry great master:”

“I may have used too much sarcasm… I should make a new potion but otherwise it’s so much funnier. Okay, Caroline there are some rules: Don’t talk when we are in town! And don’t drive alone!”  
“Fine,” she said annoyed  
Cas sighed and rubbed his neck then. He wasn’t so sure if this were a good idea.

“Okay, so I need some stuff from town.”  
“Oh great, let’s drive because I need an oil change,” the car said then. 

Cas sighed and got some bags and his keys, took a seat in the car and immediately Caroline started to drive towards the town.

The warlock leaned back to enjoy the drive because he has nothing to do.  
It was quite nice because he could look outside the window and watched the landscape moving

“We’re arriving town in 5 minutes so it might be better if you put your hands at the steering wheel.”  
“Yes might be a good idea, thank you, Caroline.”  
“You’re welcome.”

Cas smiled and put his hands on the wheel and hummed.

“So first to the mechanic and while you get your change, I’ll do some groceries. Doesn’t that sound like a perfect plan?”

“I have no objections. We’ll do it exactly like you said.”  
“Great” Cas said contently and drove to the mechanic and got out of the car.

A muscular, blond haired man with grass green eyes came out of a small room, wearing an blue overall. He has some oil on his face.  
“Oh damn, who is this? He is very cute,” Caroline said and Cas started coughing immediately to hide the voice. 

“What do you need?” he asked.  
“Just new oil, thank you.”

The mechanic nodded and smiled a bit at him noticing how cute Cas was and how beautiful his eyes were.

“Alright. It will take just one hour. You can come back later,” he said smiling. 

After this day the car had a crush on the mechanic so it sneaked out every night to watch the hot mechanic who was named Dean. 

It watched him while he was sitting in a bar, when he was home and of course at his work too. 

One day Dean catched the car, facing it then.

“Ha!! I knew you're driving alone!! Oh my God…. I'm taking to a car. How is this possible?? What the hell are you?!” 

“Well… obviously I'm an old Impala and my master… The guy who brought me here created a potion to make everything alive. And I was his first test subject. And he's a very powerful warlock which is why this worked. Oh and I'm Caroline, hi,”  
The car said charming now, let it's lights blinking. 

Dean shook his head in shock, stumbling backwards out of the garage.

“That's… not real. I must be dreaming. I have to wake up!“  
He mumbled in distress, turning around to run towards a big street. 

The car followed him, yelling to wait because Dean was running towards a street and it wanted to save him. 

Cas meanwhile was searching for his car in town when he saw someone running and a yelling car following him. “Well I guess I found it.”

He hurried even more to prevent the big chaos but it was too late. 

In his fear Dean ran on the road not realizing what happened when he got hit by a car. 

Cas ran to him as fast as he could.  
Dean has blood everywhere, his leg and arm was broke, he breathed heavily, blinking against consciousness. 

The warlock started to whisper a spell to heal him and soon Dean opened his eyes, looking into Cas’ sky-blue eyes, smiling. 

“Wow… If that's heaven I never wanna go back,” he said smiling and got up with the help of Cas. 

He looked at the car now a bit longer and shook his head laughing.  
“A talking car. Awesome.” 

“It is, yes. By the way… You wanna drink a coffee with me?” Castiel asked and looked at the mechanic excited. 

He laughed and nodded. “Of course. You owe me an explanation.”

“To make things clear… he's my boyfriend, not yours,” the car said immediately but Dean laughed. 

“Sorry, Honey. I may love great cars like you are but I'm more into beautiful men with black hair and blue eyes,” Dean said flushing, looking at Cas with a shy smile. 

“Oh great… I did everything to get you and now you tell me that you're gay. Why me?!” she cried a bit. 

“I'm sorry, honey, but hey… you did a great job to get us together and well maybe I'm staying with you two.”

Cas flushed and smiled then, nodding.  
“Yes, really good job,” he said and chuckled. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Since this accident two years passed.  
Dean and Cas were cuddling and kissing at Cas’ old couch. Caroline was back in her garage, sleeping.

“Well... just how my old master told me: Never play with things which should stay lifeless. Lesson learned,” Cas mumbled between two hot kisses. 

Dean chuckled. “At least we're together now. So you had a good idea, my great warlock.”

“Just shut up and kiss me… you know how this is turning me on.”  
“That's what I want,” Dean whispered drowning into his eyes and they started again kissing each other which led to more fun.


End file.
